


Five Spells Morgana can do Better than Merlin

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The cheese is going to eat me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Spells Morgana can do Better than Merlin

1.  
"The cheese is going to eat me!" Merlin screamed as he snapped awake.

"I'm guessing that it didn't work," Morgana said. It took him a moment to remember that the reason he'd woken up in Morgana's bed, with the seer silhouetted in the window looking at him, was that she'd been trying to teach him to dream prophetically.

"You don't know that. It might have worked," Merlin said defensively.

"Cheese?" Morgana arched an eyebrow at him.

"I had a traumatic experience with a butter churn as a child."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. Why don't you go home and leave the visions to me"

 

2.  
Scrying was a lot harder than Merlin had been expecting.

"What can you see?" Morgana asked.

Merlin peered into the basin of water. "I see, it's, it looks like... Hang on, no, sorry, it's a crack in the bottom of the basin." He look accusingly at Morgana. "I don't think you can see anything either, I think you just make stuff up."

Morgana looked down into the water and smirked. "When you go hunting with Arthur you will watch out for the creature's third head, won't you? Those teeth look like they might be poisonous."

The advice about the teeth came in handy when Arthur, Merlin and the knights stumbled across a three headed dog in the forest the next day.

 

3.  
Merlin had been trying to get the hang of turning water into wine for ages. Morgana had picked it up just like that. Merlin tried to snap his fingers to demonstrate for her the precise length of time 'like that' was. Unfortunately the effort involved resulted in Merlin setting fire to his neckerchief and falling out of his chair.

Morgana looked down at him, and decided that perhaps next time she ought to transform the water into slightly less potent wine.

"Come on, Merlin, up you get."

Morgana stripped Merlin of his scorched neckerchief and shirt and deposited him on Arthur's bed.

 

4.  
The first clue Merlin got that magic was outlawed in Mercia was when he and Morgana were seized and thrown in prison. Luckily, it wasn't too long before Morgana got the key from the guard and broke them out.

"Can you teach me that spell?" Merlin asked, as they crept to the stables to liberate two horses.

"Of course," Morgana said, smiling at the image of Merlin asking a burly guard for just one kiss the next time he and Arthur got themselves locked away somewhere. After all, female wiles and skilled pickpocketing looked almost like sorcery in the right kind of light.

 

5.  
In the end Uther didn't have Merlin and Morgana executed for using magic in Mercia, because he didn't remember that they'd gone to Mercia.

Gaius would certainly disapprove of using magic to remove the king's memories, and Merlin wasn't sure how he felt about Morgana having the power to alter peoples minds like that. But it did save both of their lives.

The fact that for the rest of the day Uther was so woozy that he twice fell off of his throne was a bonus.


End file.
